inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kōga
Allgemeines über Kōga Kōga (鋼牙 dt. stählerner Fangzahn) ist ein Wolfsyōkai und der Anführer eines ganzen Wolfsyōkairudels. Vor seiner Begegnung mit Kagome war er ein böser und grausamer Yōkai, der gerne Menschen umbrachte. Kagomes Stärke beeindruckt Kōga sehr und er wird ein guter Yōkai, der den Menschen hilft, da er weiß, dass Kagome dies gutheißt und Kōga in ihrer Gunst stehen möchte. Seine treusten Gefährden sind Ginta und Hakkaku, die hängen aber immer hinter ihm her. Kōga ist über 200 Jahre alt, sieht aber aus wie 17. Auch besitzt Kōga zwei Juwelsplitter, für kurze zeit hatte er sogar drei Splitter, den einen in seinem Arm hat er aber recht schnell wieder verloren. Persönlichkeit Kōga ist nicht der Allerhellste, aber er hat ein einigermaßen gutes Herz und er kümmert sich um sein Rudel. Beispiel für seine Fürsorge: er will sich an Naraku rächen, weil dieser Kōgas Wölfe umgebracht hat, Kagura hatte im Auftrag Narakus die Wolfsyōkai umgebracht. Wie schon erwähnt war er ursprünglich kein Menschenfreund, Kagome stimmt ihn aber um. Um mehr Juwelsplitter zu bekommen entführt er Kagome, die für ihn die Juwelensplitter aufspüren soll. Kōga lernt Kagome näher kennen, er verliebt sich in sie und will sie heiraten, er macht ihr ständig Anträge, was ihm im weiteren Verlauf immer wieder Streit mit Inu Yasha einbringt. Kagome ist nicht ganz so begeistert von ihm, was Kōga aber keines Falls davon abhält sie zu umwerben. Sein Selbstbewusstsein ist sehr groß, was er Kagome stets demonstiert. Er macht sich auch stete Sorgen um Kagome, da er meint, dass dieser lausige Köter (so nennt er Inu Yasha immer) nicht genug auf Kagome aufpasst. Fähigkeiten & Stärken Kōga kann, dank der zwei Splitter in seinen Beinen unheimlich schnell laufen, wenn er rennt wird er immer als Wirbelwind dargestellt. Sein ganzes Wolfsrudel hängt deswegen natürlich immer hinter ihm her, auch seine "linke und rechte Hand", Ginta und Hakkaku, beide ziemliche Feiglinge und lang durchhalten können sie auch nie. Ein weiterer Splitter in seinem rechten Arm machte ihn noch stärker; diesen Splitter verliert Kōga aber bei einem Kampf, dieser Splitter geht daraufhin an Naraku. Er ist ein guter Nahkämpfer und kann ordentlicht zukicken. Auch ist er sehr trickreich im Kampf, er besiegt Kyōkotsu indem er sich von Kyōkotsu packen lässt, so gelangt er in die Nähe des Splitter und entnimmt ihn Kyōkotsu, der kann zu Knochen zerfällt. thumb|Kōga mit seinem Gōraishi In der Final-Act Staffel, in Episode 168 erhält Kōga das Gōraishi, was ähnlich stark ist im Angriff, wie Tessaigas Kaze no Kizu. Außerdem schützt das Gōraishi Kōga vor der heilgen Kraft Midorikos, seine Splitter und seine Dämonenaura können also nicht gereinigt werden, von ihrer heiligen Macht. Eine Reinugung seiner Splitter und seiner Aura mit der heligen Kraft Midorikos, würde Kōga auf der Stelle umbringen. Namensbedeutung Kōga (鋼牙) bedeutet übersetzt stählener Fangzahn. In Japan ist Kōga ein verbreiteter Vor- als auch Familienname. Kōgas Vergangenheit und seine Beziehung zu Ayame Ursprünglich war Kōga ein böser Wolfsyōkai, sein Wolfsrudel tötete unter anderem die kleine Rin, als Kōga ihr Dorf überfallen hat, sie wurde von Sesshōmaru dann mit Tensaiga "wiederbelebt". Aber nur scheinbar, später stellt sich heraus, sie war die ganze Zeit über tot, was Sesshōmaru um Rin trauern lässt, kann aber dann durch Inu no Kami richtig wiederbelebt werden (passiert kurz vor dem Endkampf gegen Naraku). Er wird erst durch seine Liebe zu Kagome ein gutartiger Yōkai. Kōga hat sich schon vor Jahren mit Ayame verlobt (erfährt man nur im Anime, im Manga wird dies nicht erwähnt). Er hatte Ayame versprochen sie zu heiraten, wenn er sie wieder trifft und immer für sie da zu sein. Dann taucht Ayame plötzlich auf und will Kōga wirklich heiraten, der gute Kōga allerdings kann sich jedoch an nichts deratiges erinnern und meint Kagome sei seine wahre Liebe. Nach einigem hin und her sieht Ayame ein, dass Kōga mehr an Kagome interessiert ist als an ihr, jedoch gibt sie die Hoffnung nicht auf. Später dämmert es ihn dann doch, er will sich jedoch nicht an diese Verlobung erinnern. Wahrscheinlich empfindet er doch etwas für Ayame und möchte es nur nicht zugeben weil er nicht weiß, ob er nach dem Kampf mit Naraku noch lebt und er sie nicht in Gefahr bringen will bzw. enttäuschen will, sollter er unerwartet sterben. Seine Liebe zu Kagome entstand erst als er sie kennen lernte, zu Beginn wollte Kōga sie nur benutzen um die Juwelensplitter zu finden. Kōga und Inu Yashas Gruppe Nachdem Kōga Kagome entführte, trifft er immer mal wieder auf Inu Yasha & Co., dabei baggert er immer Kagome an, was Inu Yasha] stets wütend macht. Kōga versteht sich mit Kagome, Sango, Miroku & Shippō relativ gut, nur mit Inu Yasha hat er immer wieder Streit. Er nennt Inu Yasha immer lausigen Köter, Inu Yasha nennt Kōga immer einen wertlosen Wolf oder einen elenden Wolf. Auch wenn sich beide nicht recht gut zuverstehen scheinen, retten sie sich öfters gegenseitig das Leben. Der Streitpunkt Kagome ist aber immer Mittelpunkt ihrer Begegnung, Kōga und Inuyasha streiten sich wann immer sie aufeinandertreffen und dabei geht es um die unterschiedlichsten Dinge, aber der eigentliche Grund ist natürlich Kagome. Beide sind in sie verliebt, Kōga macht kein Geheimnis draus, Inu Yasha hingegen zeigt seine waren Gefühle Kagome gegenüber erst gegen Ende. Was beide Hitzköpfe aber vereint, ist ihr Hass auf den Hanyō Naraku. Genauso wie Inu Yasha will auch Kōga Naraku auslöschen, denn Kagura hat viele seiner Rudelbrüder auf dem Gewissen. Als er dann loszieht um Naraku zu vernichten verliert er in einem Kampf alle seine Juwelensplitter an Naraku. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt stirbt dann auch Kikyō. Kōga entschließt sich Inuyasha und die anderen nicht mehr zu begleiten und taucht ab dem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr im Anime auf, erst in der letzten Folge hat er wieder einen kleinen Auftritt. Am Schluss, als Naraku besiegt ist erfährt man (allerdings nur im Anime), dass Kōga Ayame geheiratet hat (im Manga wird dies nicht erwähnt). Charaktere die von Kōga getötet wurden *Rin, er und sein Rudel verwüsteteten Rins Dorf und töteten alle Bewohner, auch Rin. *Kagerōmaru, Sango, Kōga & Inu Yasha töten diesen Abkömmlinge gemeinsam. *Jūrōmaru, Sango, Kōga & Inu Yasha töten diesen Abkömmlinge gemeinsam. *Kyōkotsu, Inu Yasha verliert gegen Kyōkotsu, im Kampf mit Kōga ist der Shichinintai aber machtlos und verliert sein Leben dabei. *Ginkotsu, im Kampf Kōga Vs. Ginkotsu & Renkotsu, wird Renkotsu verletzt und Ginkotsu lässt sich selbst explodieren. Kōga kann Ginkotsu mit letzter Kraft noch einen Kick verpassen, Ginkotsu stribt und Kōga wird durch Ginkotsus Selbstdotanierung ernsthaft verletzt. Beziehungen *'Kagome:' seine große Liebe, er macht ihr stets Liebserklärungen, Kagome lehnt aber stets ab. *'Inu Yasha:' Beide streiten sich stets um Kagome, Kōga meint immer wieder, dass Inu Yasha keine wahren Gefühle für Kagome hätte, was Inu Yasha schon ins Grübeln bringt. Trotz ihrer ständigen Rivalitäten und kleineren Gefechte werden die beiden letztlich doch noch eine Art Freunde. Mehrfach retten sich die beiden einander das Leben und kämpfen Seite an Seite. *'Naraku:' sein Todfeind, er ließ Kōgas Wolfsrudel umbringen und soll nun dran glauben müssen. In einem Kampf von Naraku gegen Kōga, verliert Kōga sein Splitter. Am Endkampf gegen Naraku ist Kōga nicht dabei. *'Kagura:' sie brachte die Wolfsyokai im Namen Narakus um und soll auch sterben müssen. *'Kikyō': als Kōga von Mōryōmaru angegriffwn wurde, kam Kikyō ihm zufällig zu Hilfe und konnte Mōryōmaru mit ihrem Hama no Ya schwer verletzten und dieser musste sich zurück ziehen. Kouga_und_Inu_Yasha.jpg|Kouga nimmt Inu Yasha das Ramen weg Kouga_&_Inu_Yasha.jpg|Inu Yasha holt sich das Ramen zurück Trivia *Er ist ein starker Wolfsyōkai und auch der Leitwolfsyōkai eines ganzen Wolfsyōkairudels. *Ginta & Hakkaku sind seine treusten Begleiter. *Er ist verantwortungsbewusst und fürsorglich. *Inu Yasha und er streiten sich immer wenn sie sich begegnen. *Er besiegt zwei von den Shichinintai (Kyōkotsu & Ginkotsu) im Alleingang. *Jakotsu meinte sein Wolfspelz sehe sexy an ihm aus, aber er stehe nicht auf Pelzkleidung, Kōga fühlt sich verarscht von Jakotsu und attakiert ihn dann. *Er macht Inu Yasha Vorwürfe, dass dieser zu sehr an Kikyō hängt und so sich weniger um Kagome kümmern würde. *Er kommt in den Kinofilmen nicht vor. *Kōgas Sprachniveau ist sehr vulgär, in den Final-Act Folgen rutscht ihm desöfftern mal die Phrase Scheiße! raus. *Er ist der einzigste Wolfsyōkai aus seinem Rudel der einen Wolfsschwanz hat. *Seine Liebe zu Kagome ist einseitg, sie erwiedert seine Liebe nie. *Er will zwar Rache und Naraku töten, beim entscheidenen Endkampf ist er aber nicht dabei, da er seine Splitter zuvor verloren hat. *Er ist nicht der Schlauste, aber er lernt schnell und kommt so auf sehr trickreiche Ideen, die ihm im Kampf einen Vorteil schaffen. *Er ist stur und setzt alles durch was er sich einmal in den Kopf gesetzt hat. Nur eine Liebesbeziehung mit Kagome ist für ihn ein unerreichbares Ziel. *Ginta & Hakkaku sind zwar Kōgas "linke" & "rechte" Hand, aber wenn er sich mal wieder mit Inu Yasha streitet, dann sind die beiden Wolfsyōkai auch manchmal auf Inu Yashas Seite. *Er trägt zwar von seinem ersten Auftritt an ein Schwert an der Seite, jedoch nutzt er dieses nie in einem Kampf. *Trotzt ihrer Rivaltiäten werden er und Inu Yasha noch Freunde und kämpfen mehrfach Seite an Seite. *Gegenüber seinem Rudel ist er bedingungslos treu und würde nie seine Kameraden opfern um an sein Ziel zu gelangen. *Trotz das Koga ein Yokai ist, verfärben sich seine Splitter nie schwarz wie bei anderen. Ein Zeichen für sein gutes Herz. *Auch wenn Kagome seine Liebe nie erwidert, entwickelt sich doch zwischen ihm und Kagome eine tiefere Freundschaft. *Sein Stolz ist seine größte Schwäche, so kann er aus lauter Stolz keine Hilfe annehmen obwohl er sie bräuchte. Das bringt ihn in Kämpfen mehrfach in Lebensgefahr. Kouga.jpg Koga_und_Ayame.jpg|Kōga und Ayame Kouga_mit_seinen_Wölfen.jpg|Kōga Kouga_grinst.jpg|Kōga grinst Kouga_und_Kagome_umarmen_sich..jpg|Kōga und Kagome Koga_profile.jpg Kouga_&_Sesshomaru.jpg|Kōga & Sesshōumaru Kouga_and_his_Wolves.jpg|Kōga, Ginta & Hakkaku Kouga_mal_ganz_verwundert.jpg|Kōga mal ganz verwundert Kouga_angry.jpg Koga.jpg|er ist sehr selbstbewusst KOUGA_VERGIFTET.jpg|Kōga wurde von Naraku vergiftet Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Männlich